Just Likes to Pop Up
by spangelsbitch
Summary: Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nother remotely related to Joss' work. Although I really, really wish I did. Summary:No real summary for this. Just a lot of yelling and things that like to pop up.


Angel sighed as he sat in his living room with a whiskey glass pressed to his temple. It had been a week since he and Spike had kissed, and he couldn't get it out of his head. Apparently, it had been going through Spike's mind as well.

They haven't fought since that day. It helped that Fred kept Spike in the lab with her most of the time. They were still trying to explain the reason for Spike's sudden corporal session. The only evidence of him ever being solid was Spike and Angel's word. But now Fred can't get either of them to talk about it.

Angel finished his drink and got up. He set the glass on his mini bar and went into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off. He turned the shower on and took his pants and boxers off. He kicked his shoes off and toed his socks off. He got into the piping hot shower and turned the hot water down just barely.

He needed time to think. He'd been doing pretty good with avoiding Spike or a confrontation at least. He just didn't know exactly why he wanted to kiss him again. Angel groaned as he looked up at the showerhead, letting the hot water run down his face.

Spike sighed and pretended to tap his fingers on the desk. It's been a week since he was solid. And it's been five hours since he left Fred's lab, and all he's managed was to sit on a stool, as long as he concentrated. He sighed again and looked up at Fred. She was mumbling under her breath and he just didn't care enough to listen in.

It's also been a week since him and Angel kissed. Neither of them have been able to be near each other for too long. Spike had to keep checking himself around Angel, to see if he was solid or not.

Spike looked up at the clock on the wall. It was about ten, so the office should be about empty. "Uh, Fred. You mind if I skip. Don' like to be 'ere when the doors close." Fred looked up and turned around.

"Why? You can't leave anyway." She said. Spike rolled his eyes. "Tha-" Spike was cut short as he suddenly fell through the stool and onto the ground. "Oh! Are you alright?" Fred came toward him, but stopped as she realized she couldn't help him up.

Spike stood up and looked at the stool. He turned back to Fred. She gave him an apologetic smile. "We're done for now." Spike walked out of the lab and met Gunn, Wesley and Lorne out in the lobby.

"Hey, Spike. How's it going?" Wesley asked. Spike ignored him. He walked into Angel's office. "Spike, wait! Angel hates it when-" Too late. Wesley sighed as Spike disappeared.

"Ohh, I wanna stay here for this one." Lorne said. They looked at him and nodded. They relaxed against Harmony's empty desk as Fred came out the lab. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Spike went up to Angel's penthouse." Gunn said. Her eyes became huge. "Yeah. So we're staying for the fireworks. Wanna watch?" She shrugged and made her way next to them.

Angel turned the water off and stepped out the shower. He went to reach for his towel when he suddenly saw Spike come through the door. He gasped and then gave a very unmanly yelp of Spike's name. Spike's eyes were glued below Angel's waist. Angel quickly wrapped a towel behind him.

Spike blinked. "I've told you a hundred times not to come up here!" Angel yelled, furious. Spike opened and closed his mouth, but nothing happened. "Get the hell out, now!" Spike backed up and went through the door again, but this time Angel followed him.

Spike jumped when the door swung open. "I said out! Goddamnit!" Angel yelled. "You can' make me!" Spike yelled. Angel groaned in frustration, because Spike was right.

Angel looked around and found some magazines on his coffee table. He went over and grabbed one. If there was one thing about Spike being a ghost, it was the fact that he hated it when things went through him. Angel then threw the magazine through Spike's head. "Oi! Stop it!" he yelled.

"It can't hurt!" Angel yelled, picking up another magazine and throwing it. "Angel, stop it!" Spike yelled. Angel continued to throw the magazines until he ran out. Then he grabbed one of his expensive vases.

Spike held his hands out. "Angel, wait! Wait, a bloody second!" The vase came flying at him and Spike ducked. "Stop it damnit!" Spike yelled.

"Why are you ducking? It can't hurt you." Angel said, throwing something else at Spike. Spike cursed and ducked again.

"'Cause I don' like it. I came up here to talk! So stop it!" Spike yelled, dodging another flying object. "Bloody effin' Poofter!" Spike yelled. Spike then disappeared.

"Oh, no you don't!" Angel growled. He got into his elevator and took it down to his office.

Spike reappeared and saw the doors to Angel's office closed. He went to leave out of them when he heard the elevator. He spun around and ducked as a letter opener came flying at him. "Bloody hell stop it!" Spike yelled.

The others outside the office brightened up a bit once they heard Spike. They could barely see in through the windows, but they kept seeing stuff flying. "Is Angel throwing stuff at Spike?" Lorne asked, squinting.

"I think so. But why is Spike yelling? He can just leave." Gunn said. The others looked at him. Gunn didn't even look at them as he answered his own question. "But then again, when does Spike ever leave in the middle of an argument." They nodded and turned back to the office.

Angel threw a cup of pencils and pens at Spike's leg. Spike jumped. "I told you never to come up there! I told you, you could bother me any other place except there! But do you listen no!" After each statement, Angel threw whatever he could find on his desk. Angel then moved around his desk to get more pens and pencils that fell on the floor.

Angel bent and picked up some pens and threw them at Spike. "Goddamnit, Liam stop it!" Spike yelled. Angel bent to pick up a pencil. As he stood back up, he found Spike right in front of him. He didn't get to threw it through his head because Spike grabbed the edge of his towel and yanked him closer as his lips met Angel's.

Angel was frozen in shock first. And again, it had nothing to do with the fact that Spike could touch him. But with the fact that Spike had kissed him first this time. Angel relaxed and moaned. He still had a hand on his towel, but his other hand held the side of Spike's head.

Spike's left hand let go of the towel and grabbed Angel by the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly. His right hand moved over top of the towel to feel Angel's bare hip.

They kissed for about fifteen minutes, just chasing each other's tongue. Then Spike pulled back and Angel looked at him with his soft brown eyes. Spike opened his eyes and looked up at him. Then both of their eyes became wide as they realized Spike was solid. Angel went to the door and opened it and saw the others in the lobby. "Spike's solid again!" he yelled.

They came rushing into his office. "Why are you in a towel?" Wesley asked. Angel rolled his eyes. Fred moved toward Spike and raised her hand. Spike closed his eyes. Fred went to pat his chest, but her hand went through. Spike opened his eyes and saw her hand inside his body. He groaned in frustration.

"Why does this keep happening?" Gunn asked. Fred removed her hand and frowned.

"Maybe it's like Spike," Angel said. Everyone looked at him confused. "Just likes to pop up when it wants to." They shrugged. Spike gave Angel a look.


End file.
